Movie night in the quad
by CallMeEli
Summary: Bechloe one-shot. After their finals, Chloe insists on Beca to go for a movie night in the quad. Things get a little comfortable. (I am terrible with summaries) Fluff.


**A/N: This is for darkstarblog in tumblr! Sorry for the 2 days late post. I was having a bad case of writer's block where I knew what to write but didn't know how to properly write it down. MERRY LATE PITCHMAS! I hope you enjoy this fluffy one shot.**

* * *

 **"Movie" night in the quad**

Beca sat on her bed aggressively flipping over pages of her psychology book.

"You know Becs, you actually have to read what's written on those pages hm?" A redhead sitting beside her sarcastically stated.

Beca scowled looking her way but the redhead's gaze was fixated on her own book while she had a playful smile on her face. Beca rolled her eyes smirking. She decided to give out an exaggerated yawn and stretching so wide that her tiny hands were blocking Chloe's view of the book. Chloe giggled at this as she shook her head, grabbed the brunettes arm and bit the side of her hand.

Beca let out a shriek which caused the redhead to laugh uncontrollably. The tiny captain gave Chloe an unbelievable look while quickly scanning her new injury that could form a bruise.

"Beale! What the hell?! That was too much!" Beca whined as she probed the wound lightly.

Chloe chuckled, "Oh don't be a baby, Becs."

She gently pulled Beca's hand towards her as she scanned the injury herself then giving it a light peck. She lightly brushed her thumb on the wound which was now swelling up.

"We'll put some ice on it later."

Beca felt heat rise up her cheeks as she turned away coughing and clearing her throat.

It was finals month for their 3rd year in Barden. This was the usual study routine Beca and Chloe had. Chloe would stay in Beca and Amy's shared room since Amy was 90% not present as she claimed she had "special techniques" to study which included Bumper. If Amy was present however, they switch to Chloe's room.

It was just late afternoon on a Sunday night and they had been studying since morning. Of course after an effortless persuasion from the redhead to actually get Beca up in the morning to study. Beca couldn't stand studying anymore as she was convinced she was slowly losing brain cells.

"Chlo. If we don't take a break I'm going to go crazy. I've done billions of chapters. This last chapter can wait." Beca complained as she leaned on the headboard of her bed and stared at the older girl. Her hand remained on Chloe's lap after she sweetly gave it a kiss.

The gesture made Beca's heart swell but it had been doing that recently anytime she was around Chloe. Something about her smile, how it always made her eyes sparkle. Or how her laugh echoed like music to Beca's ears that she could listen to forever. How she used her bubbly cherry red lips pouting to convince her to study together so she can focus and avoid distraction. How Chloe kept telling her that she was actually bad at Russian lit why she failed every year but deep inside Beca knew that was a lie. She knew how intelligent and bright the older girl was but yet to figure out why she won't just graduate. Just Chloe itself making Beca feel like she's vulnerable, as if the red head can tear open her heart anytime but she would totally be okay with it. She was terrified of what it could all mean even if she already knew what it really is.

"You okay there, Becs?" Chloe had already closed her books and was also leaning on the headboard, baby blues staring back at her.

Beca rapidly blinking jumped up, slightly embarrassed to be caught spacing out while staring at her best friend. She cleared her throat started making her way to the stairs, "let's eat".

Chloe giggled at this, "Studying already wiped you out huh?" She teased following right behind the small alt girl.

* * *

Beca settled with some Lucky charms cereal for a snack while Chloe cut up some apples for both of them. Silence filled the kitchen room as they eat their snacks respectively while scrolling through their phone. The other bellas were probably doing their own studying in their rooms which made the Bella house unusually peaceful compared to its chaotic and wild state during normal days.

Beca looked up from her phone and watched the redhead giggle at something on her phone. She wondered how can someone like Chloe exist. So perfect, so bright, somehow able to make Beca do anything by just one genuine smile or stare. How she can make her feel weak in the knees and knock the air out of her lungs at the same time. She knew it was dangerous to think about her best friend like that. But she couldn't help it.

Chloe caught her looking once again and raised a teasing brow at her.

"Can I ask you something?" Beca blurted out.

The red head merely nodded giving her an assuring smile to keep going. She watched her small best friend look down fidgeting with the spoon of her cereal.

"Why do you keep purposely failing Russian lit?"

Beca looked back up watching the older girl let out a scoff, "how did you know I was doing it purposely?" She asked but not directly making eye contact with Beca which was unusual for the red head.

Beca didn't reply but patiently waited for her to answer.

She followed the redhead's movements as she sighed and tied her fiery hair up to a loose bun. She was taking her time which Beca understood. As Chloe's gaze finally met Beca's, she wasn't surprised her best friend figured out the lie about failing intentionally. Beca was too smart for that and always somehow saw through Chloe's lies yet she can't tell her the real reason.

"I just want to be with you... Bellas just a bit longer. Then I'll graduate"

Beca felt like there was more to it but she didn't push it. She scoffed merely nodding letting the senior have her space.

A soft ding from the redhead's phone cut the silence in the room.

"Omy gosh Becs. They're having a movie night in the quad today! We should totes go!"

Beca cringed inwardly, the thought of movies and with random people wasn't her thing. She quickly shook her head, "Big pass, Beale."

She finished the remains of her lucky charms cereal as she drank the milk from the bowl. Once she put it down letting out a satisfied exhale, she was met with baby blue eyes and bubbly perfect red lips pouting at her once again.

"No. No. No. Don't even think that face will work with me again! Get those ridiculously gorgeous eyes away from me!" Beca vigorously shook her head covering her eyes as she fought the urge to smile.

Chloe on the other hand was taken aback with the comment. She decided not to question it for now but cherished how her heart felt liked it was soaring. She reached across the table trying to get the small woman's hands away from her face as she chuckled.

Beca let the redhead hold her hands down, a tad too forceful, on the table from covering her eyes so she shut her eyes quickly looking away. Her lips completely betrayed her as it quirked upwards to a big grin.

"Becs. Pretty pleeease? I need to wind down after all these exams"

She could practically hear the pout in her voice. She took a small risk and peaked from one eye, her heart skipping a beat, just noticing how close the senior was to her. Chloe's body was basically halfway on the table already but knowing how she was inches taller than Beca she was still at least on her tip toes.

The Dj released a defeated sigh opening both her eyes and looking the redhead's gaze with a quirked eyebrow. How she could get lost so easily in those eyes if she let herself go out of control.

"But don't you have like 3 exams that day?"

Chloe shrugged, "They're all pretty easy. I got them. I just have to study a little bit more." She confidently stated pulling back to sit but not without letting her hands brush on Beca's small arms to her hands. She let her hands stay on the brunette's.

Beca rolled her eyes. She believed the older girl but was just worried how tired she would be.

"So that's a yes right?"

Beca simply rolled her eyes, "But your finals don't end till like 6:30." She kept pushing even if she knew there was no getting away from this.

"I'll still make it a little bit late after that." Chloe proudly stated. She fiddled with the Captains hands examining her bite that has now harshly left a purple and red patch on the side of her right hand. She brushed her thumb across it giving Beca slight goosebumps as she watched Chloe intently.

"Your skin is way too sensitive. That was a mere nibble." The redhead teased. She wondered where else she could be this sensitive at. She quickly shook her dirty mind away as she made her way to the fridge.

"I don't think ice will help at all. The damage has been done, Beale." The Dj stated crossing her arms.

Chloe turned around closing the fridge and leaned back on it. She mocked a frown, "I'll make up for it if you go to the movie night tomorrow" she tried to blackmail, which she believed she was definitely terrible at. But it always worked with her small best friend.

Beca narrowed her eyes at the redhead. She simply scoffed turning her heel as she headed back to the room, "Pass your exams first then maybe"

She missed Chloe's victorious grin as she slightly squealed and clapped her hands in delight. She followed Beca back upstairs to resume their studying.

* * *

The two captains had classes on the same time that day but Chloe being the earlier bird would wake up 2 hours before her 12:20pm class. Then she would shortly wake Beca up after she had showered. The redhead would make a cup of coffee for herself and the small grumpy bird just right before she finished showering so it was freshly hot out of the kettle. It was how she liked it and it always earned her a rare content smile or compliment from the Dj in the morning.

They usually head out together and Beca ever so nicely always walked Chloe to her class then made her way to her own. She never told the redhead how she usually was always a few minutes late because of the distance she had to walk from both of their classes. She didn't mind even if it were during finals but if the redhead figured out then she would insist for her to stop their daily routine so she could go to class early. Which was a ridiculous thought because she wouldn't give up any time with Chloe for a silly class.

Beca's last final ended by 2pm so she usually killed time by doing her mixes either in the quad or back in the bellas house. For Chloe, she had the bright idea to take 3 classes on the same day as she says it's better so she had extra days off. She had one from 12:20pm to 1:50pm, second one at 2:30pm to 3:45pm and her last longest one being from 4pm to 6:30pm. So that meant all her finals for 3 subjects were due all on that day. Beca didn't know how she does it.

Unfortunately for Beca, the quad was being set up for the movie night so she had to walk back to the Bellas house to kill time. The house was thankfully was always empty to her luck she picked only one class every Monday this last semester. She usually took the time to nap after she mixed her songs in her mini office. After she mixed yet another play list for Chloe, this time they were filled with soft summer acoustic songs she could listen to during her break. She added some of her own voiced songs as she remembered the redhead squealed confessing in delight how her voice calmed her mind. Which of course left the mini Dj speechless and flustered.

As she laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, soft music playing from her laptop. Chloe invaded her thoughts. That had been happening a lot lately and Beca is finally (actually maybe) ready to admit it to herself. The feelings were too strong to deny any longer and she wasn't sure when the urge to hold and kiss the redhead even got stronger. She was in love with Chloe Beale. So damn in love she actually hears it in every music that plays when she's in a store or in every beat she makes when making a mix or the color red and blue in anything at all. Also, she might be delusional but she hoped Chloe loves her back the same way. Her thoughts were quickly over ruled by sleep.

Beca made her way to the quad after her nap. She stopped by to get some drinks and snacks first. It was beginning to pack up with people setting up their blankets and bean bags around the grass. Someone even brought a couch. There was big plain white sheet in the front by the entrance where the movie would be projected. It was big enough for everyone to see. She stood way in the back leaning by a tree while she waited for Chloe. Stacie and Fat Amy approached the small Dj.

"Hey shawshank! Join us in the front. We got space for all you pitches. We even got this huge blanket for all of us to share. And snacks."

"Maybe later. I'm waiting for Chloe. "

Stacie quirked a teasing brow, "Doesn't Cap'n Red have like 10 finals today?"

Beca shrugged, "3 but you were close. Yea she still insisted on going"

Fat Amy grinned as she made a whipping noise causing Stacie to chuckle and wiggled her eyebrows at Beca

The Captain simply rolled her eyes at them shaking her head, used to the constant ongoing joke between all the Bellas about Chloe and her being in a relationship. She wished but they didn't need to know that.

"We'll save you guys some place then. We're in the front middle when Chloe arrives." Stacie informed while Fat Amy winked as she chewed on a beef jerky she was snacking on the whole time. They bid Beca farewell and made their way back in the front.

Beca released a sigh as she sat leaning back on the tree. Everything looked ready as she glanced around the quad. The noise began to quiet down as the same guys who announces for the acapella groups started talking about top 3 movies that were chosen. The speakers weren't as bad as she thought. As the movie started playing, she decided to rest her eyes for a while. She got a text from Chloe that only had a bunch of emojis of the pencil, a stressed out face and a running man. She scoffed the first time she saw it but then got used to the redhead's habit of texting like an excited child. It was cute.

In the distance, a slightly out of breath Chloe was making her way to the quad. She sped walk her way, worried Beca might have already left for waiting too long. But her negative thoughts were completely replaced by a warm feeling as she spotted a small brunette with her eyes closed leaning on a tree a bit far from the viewing area. She was sitting with her legs bent up and knees supporting her arms hanging loosely on them. Chloe took the opportunity to sneak quietly in front of her and situate herself in between the brunette's legs leaning back on her chest.

Beca jolted awake as she felt a presence trying to knock the breath from her lungs out. "Wait what the fu-" she cut herself off as she recognized the familiar red hair tied up on a messy bun.

"Shh. You're warm" the older girl whispered as she adjusted herself now that Beca was awake. She leaned her head back a bit to look at the brunette.

"Okay. This is totally fine but could you have been anymore gentle?"

Chloe chuckled, "You know I like it rough, Becs." She joked as she watched the small Dj turn rosy cheeked. She tried and covered it up with a scowl.

Beca shook her head as she adjusted herself for Chloe to fit properly in between her small legs which she came in uninvited, not that she was complaining.

She noticed the redhead shiver as a cool breeze brushed over them. It was unusually chilly for a summer night. The redhead was only wearing an over sized barden t shirt which belonged to her but was stolen after a closet clean up and leggings. Usually Chloe loved dressing up really nice everyday but finals were an exception and Beca thought she looked great either way.

So she awkwardly tried to shrug off her oversized flannel, Chloe taking the hint leaned forward a bit to give space then leaning back as she wrapped the flannel over both of them. Chloe's heart melted into the thoughtful affection as she leaned closer to the warmth of the brunette. She grabbed the brunette's arms that were hanging awkwardly on her knees and wrapped it around her waist. It was a bold move but Chloe didn't care. She was really comfortable and was dying to be cuddled. Fortunately for her, Beca didn't resist and willingly wrapped her hands around her waist while intertwining her hands with Chloe's.

If Chloe felt Beca's heartbeat increased she definitely didn't mention it or she didn't notice at all. She slowly gulped hoping she didn't notice.

"How was your exam?" She decided to speak trying to not seem nervous. Which was odd because they usually cuddled like this but it was within the bella threshold and not in public.

She felt the redhead shrug sighing, "Tiring. But I'm sure I did well. I was just excited for tonight though so that might have been a distraction."

Beca let out a small scoff. It was typical of Chloe to get excited for the littlest things. She found it an interesting trait, "You were excited to see movies you probably seen already?"

"Yea! But we're in the quad and we haven't had anything like this during my years in Barden. So it's exciting!"

"Well Stacie and Amy were telling me earlier to go to the front when you arrive. I think they saved us some space"

Beca noticed Chloe shrugging and not making any move to stand up, "I'm too comfortable to move"

"You're just using me as a human pillow, Beale."

" I don't hear you complaining though" Chloe teased.

The Dj chuckled, "Can't seem to complain because I'm also too comfortable and lazy to walk over people while they complain how my tiny ass is blocking the movie."

The redhead giggled at this. They shared the snacks that beca brought while being in their own world as the movie played in the background. She honestly forgot about the movie and was too invested in the warmth of Beca behind her holding her close. Their conversation was way more interesting than the movie that she of course has already seen. Which totally took out the whole point of the movie night in a quad. If she could be like this with Beca anywhere and the fact that she didn't mind it was at public was something that made her fall for the brunette even more.

Beca unconsciously started carressing the redhead's hands as she somehow lost herself in the movie that was playing. Chloe's heart skipped a beat as she closed her eyes and cherished the feeling leaning back closer, basically snuggling her face on the brunette's neck. Her scent of shea butter mixed with vanilla calming her soul. She slowly felt herself dozing off.

"I could stay like this forever." A soft, careful whisper was one of the last things she heard and a small pair of lips on her forehead making it feel like a dream.

"Me too" she whispered back before completely falling into her slumber.

* * *

From the distance, curious Bellas looked around for their captains during the movie after realizing their absence. Fat Amy's big grin as she stared into the distance by a tree and under it were two of their respective captains completely in love with each other were situated cuddled up. The other Bellas followed her gaze and shared knowing looks.

"I don't know what's more interesting, their whole life of knowing each other and watching them fall heads over heels during these years or this movie Love, Rosie." Stacie stated as she watched how Beca's arms were clearly around the sleeping redhead even with the flannel over them.

"Definitely Love, Rosie." Fat Amy joked as she turned back to the movie, the other bellas following suit giving their captains "privacy".

* * *

 **A/N: It's pretty short so I have no clue why it took me forever. I'm too much of a perfectionist. It's not as good as the great fanfic writers out there but I hope y'all enjoyed. :)**

 _(Still hate universal for not putting Bechloe)_


End file.
